


One last time

by yamaneko19xx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ocelot decided to include Kaz in Big Boss's plan, he never expected the commander to act so defiant. They've been avoiding each other until one day when Ocelot woke up in Room 101. He knew he had it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first attempt at torture (I kinda failed though).  
> Sorry if they get OOC and sorry for the grammar/ spelling mistakes.  
> I enjoyed writing this but It hurted, I'm so biased when it comes to this ship that I just want them to be happy.  
> You can also check my [Room 101 hate sex mix](http://8tracks.com/yuki2305/room-101-hate-sex-power-mix)  
> (Though when choosing the songs I imagined Ocelot abusing Kaz but the opposite also works. I love this dynamic)
> 
> btw I think this can be the sequel of [Is your love strong enough?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5353910) though not originally planned that way.  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

Ocelot opened his eyes. His sight was blurry and could not focus on his surroundings.  
What happened? He wondered and tried to calm down. If he was drugged, there was not much he could do but wait and concentrate, that was the key. Not to let his mind play him tricks nor panic. But still, it must have been something else, he was trained to resist almost all types of drugs, almost.

He checked his body reactions. He was tied up to a wall, his arms were above his head and his wrists tied up with handcuffs. It reminded him of the method used to torture Naked Snake years ago.

The view of the room was beginning to clear, the characteristic red light let him realize he was in his own workplace, Room 101.

 

 

He heard footsteps. How many? He concentrated. 2 soldiers… And what else? His footsteps, that characteristic sound of his crutch. He was here, but why, what was this all about?

“Well, well. Revolver Shalashashka Ocelot, you are finally awake.”

Kazuhira Miller stood between his two guards. There was a hint of malice and coldness on the commander’s voice. Ocelot felt both aroused and anxious.

Had he done something wrong? He did tell Miller about John’s plan, had that something to do with this? Would Miller kill him?

Ocelot knew that Big Boss probably taught Miller the different ways to get what you wanted from your prisoner, and Miller also had the opportunity to watch Ocelot himself several times. He knew Miller was like himself, though he was most of the times a voyeur. The Commander enjoyed watching the men break and fall at Ocelot's feet. It was their own act of seducing each other.

But he had no reason to torture him as Ocelot had revealed everything he needed to know… unless he wanted to torture him just for the sake of something else: His own frustration at Big Boss.

 

  
You don’t realize what you have until you lost it. Nothing could fit this situation more than that phrase.

Their relationship had always been chaotic. Both knew (or wanted to believe) they weren’t serious about each other and they would just tease, seduce, fuck and hurt each other, sometimes doing all of that on the same day. The seduction leading to teasing, teasing to hurting or fucking. It was chaotic, but fun, and still fragile. One wrong decision would lead one of them to finish the relationship, and there wouldn’t be neither regrets nor tears. No, crying one over the other was definitely a sign of weakness…  
And besides, both their tears were saved for Big Boss.

The moment the truth triggered and Ocelot remembered everything, he decided it was time Miller was included in Big Boss’s plan, but the man was so stubborn that he ended the relationship they had and evaded every possible contact with him. After that conversation when they both revealed that they could kill the other one, they hadn’t crossed another word. He didn’t even try to listen, that was not what you would call ‘coexist’.

  
Watching the men approach him nervously, Ocelot couldn’t understand what were two of Miller’s bodyguards doing here. Or maybe he knew. He didn’t know if he had to be anxious, worried or happy.

Kaz got closer and his guards followed him. Once Ocelot could have a better view of his captor he noted he hadn’t shaved in days and probably it had been more than a week since he had slept. His expression was hard but worn out and his eye bags could be seen even with his aviators on his face.

 

He looked like shit.

 

He was not wearing his coat, only his shirt with his messed up tie. He probably didn’t even bothered in changing his clothes…

He never expected the blonde Commander to react so defyant. No one seemed to be able to pull him out of his misery. Not even Venom, who decided to step away too busy with his own thoughts after the plan was revealed to him as well. Diamond Dogs had never been so broken.

One by one, Kaz unbuttoned Ocelot’s shirt with his only hand, revealing his unscarred chest. Then he grabbed his scarf and slowly pulled from it, closing Ocelot’s throat.

But Ocelot expression did not change, much to Miller’s disgust.  
He took advantage that the man was tied up and could not move, so he touched his chest with his lips and then began to slowly pass his tongue through his chest, it wasn’t too hard for Ocelot to moan even if his neck was being restrained.

Miller's bodyguards were watching the scene curiously while Kaz released the grip on his scarf and bit his skin, going up to his chin, and then to his lips, licking them while Ocelot half opened his mouth, enjoying the soft sensation.

He was busy enjoying Kaz’s lips on him, having his bottom lip get licked and bit, then the same with his upper one, he was just longing for the moment when they could share a complete kiss. It’s been too long… he needed that, if only it was for the last time.  
He suddenly gasped, feeling Kaz release the grip of his neck and touch his bulge, Grabbing his half hard cock through the fabric.

  
“You are so eager today Commander. I didn’t expect this. Will you fuck me in front of your bodyguards? And I thought my kinks were special, but this…”  
Ocelot said it louder than his normal voice, so that the two soldiers could hear.

“You don’t know what’s coming to you.”  
Miller took a syringe and injected the liquid into his neck. Ocelot could do nothing else but watch in horror. He realized it was truth serum and calmed down, he had been trained for this and Kaz knew that, was he stupid?

Miller gave him a fake smile turning away, not even bothering to sound amused, there was too much coldness in his voice. But his lips on him were hot and needy, Ocelot could smell arousal on his lips too. As always, Miller couldn’t fake his emotions, not to the Interrogator Specialist.

Ocelot let go a deep sigh and watched his movements. He was still feeling dizzy and tried his best to concentrate. He wouldn’t let Miller have the upper hand so easily.

The Commander whispered something to his bodyguards and they nodded.

 

“Are you going to leave me here all day? I have things to do you know.”

“Sure. Like reporting to Big Boss, huh?”  
Of course they both knew he was talking about John. The soldiers were oblivious, everyone except for Kaz, Venom Snake and Ocelot knew the truth.

“You don’t know what you are talking about Miller. If you are jealous why don’t you talk to him yourself? I do think we need to discuss this privately though, not that I mind giving your men a free show...”

Kazuhira Miller glared at him and grabbed one of Ocelot’s sharp knives. They were one of his favorite torture toys.

“You will not speak until I say so or I’ll cut your tongue.” The man was upset and vicious, clearly he had decided to put the blame on the messenger.

Ocelot smirked and shot him a defiant glare.  
“And who’s gonna suck your dick then? Venom Snake? Some of your men? I bet you won’t beg for Big Boss to do it since he left you out of his plan.” That last sentence was almost whispered so that only Kaz could hear him.

Maybe that was too much. He would pay the consequences. But he was just too curious to see Kaz reaching his limit. He was sure he was much talking but no action… maybe because Venom always seemed to calm him down, just like John did before.

Still, was it anything left in Kazuhira Miller for Ocelot to discover? Ocelot himself had played his game with him, manipulating both Miller and Venom’s minds like a puppet. And hell, he even went that far as manipulating his own mind. Now that was twisted. They were, after all, pawns in his mastermind’s game. In John’s game.

 

He didn’t feel anything for Kaz, no. Nothing at all. He didn’t love him, not a single bit. He didn’t….

 

 _2+2 equals 5_.

 

A sharp pain got him out of his thoughts. Miller had stuck the knife on his chest. It surprised Ocelot how he hadn’t pushed deeper just to destroy his heart.

He gritted his teeth and took all the pain. No, he wouldn’t give Miller the pleasure to see him breaking.

“You are right. I still need your tongue. I don’t need your heart but if I stab it you’ll die. That’d be a pity.”

The way he talked was so distant and unfamiliar that hurt more than the stab. There wasn’t even anger left in his voice now. Just pure venom and malice.

Ocelot could not talk back, he was too busy trying to ignore the pain the knife on his chest was making him feel. He didn’t want to look at the blonde’s face, in fact, he couldn’t trust his own emotions so he just stared at how his own blood stains fell as spots to the floor.

  
One by one,  
Drop by drop.

 

Miller called his guards, who stood next to him.

“Do it” he ordered.

One of them put a gag on him. He didn’t resist.

“And I have another present for you. A leash for Big Boss’s greatest lapdog” there was a faked smile on his face, a mix of repulsion and coldness. Clearly he failed at the smiling part.

Miller took his red scarf off and threw it to the floor. He made a gesture and the other soldier, nervously, put a black leather leash on his neck.

“No, no! It’s too loose. Fasten it more.”  
Miller removed his glasses and grabbed the soldier by his collar, threatening him with his emotionless eyes. The soldier mumbled an apology, which Ocelot noted it was directed to him and not to Miller.

Now he couldn’t speak and his neck hurt, the pressure was not enough to suffocate him but was unpleasant enough for anyone to panic. Ocelot knew this and focused on breathing slowly through his nose, though he did felt his heart rushing.  
Physical pain was after all just a signal sent to his mind, he knew how to ignore it.

“Since how long have you been playing with us? Playing with Venom? He was my best friend and you destroyed him, you erased and shaped him into a fake Big Boss. You… You made my best friend fuck me and played with our feelings. I-I let you fuck me and you made me l-lo… you made me trust you.” His coldness had just turned into anger. He wondered if Kaz would be the first one to break down.

Kaz hit him hard on his liver. Watching his face twist and his eyes shut. Not a single sound came from him.

 _You are not shaped for this commander,_ thought Ocelot. You can’t hide your emotions.

The knife was still pressed into his skin and the blood was leaving a marked trail through his pale chest.

 

  
Kaz hated this. Hated how Big Boss made him turn against everyone. Hated how Snake still had control over Venom and  himself, and of course, over Ocelot. He touched  his eyelids with his trembling hand. He couldn't recall if the trembling was due to just tiredness or over stress.

 

“I’m… I’m not this. I’m not like you.” He seemed to be talking to himself, or maybe he was talking to the Big Boss in his head.

“H-how could you leave me… Ocelot, how could you betray me…” Kaz voice was breaking.

 

 _I’m still here with you, idiot._ The Russian thought, but of course he couldn’t speak.

“How could you! Was it fun? To play the cool guy, making we trust you while you laughed your ass off at my back knowing the truth all this time? Was it a kind of payback for what happened to Big Boss? You still think it’s my fault that I couldn’t foresee the attack on MSF…”

Miller made a gesture to his men, and they charged the electricity pods. The sparks shone on the dim light of Room 101.  
“Do it”

The pain he felt was terrible. He had already concentrated himself to not show any emotion and that seemed to work. They stopped and he lowered his head. Still, he concluded that the physical pain was definitely nothing compared to the psychological one.

Kaz learned from the best. Ocelot knew he was going to use his own methods. Problem was that Kaz couldn’t let go of his feelings, so the torture would be worse. But if he only could use Miller’s feelings at his favour, he had a chance of getting out of this. Worst case scenario was Miller cutting him in pieces and let him bleed to death.

 

He felt the shock again, this time harder. Then stopped.

Miller removed the gag now and watched the man pant with his mouth open but expressionless. Physical pain was nothing to him, he repeated this over and over again… This was useless, hadn’t Kaz realized it yet?

He waited, his arms were beginning to feel numb and he continued to lose blood from the knife on his chest. At this rate, he’d pass out soon.

Then Ocelot found his voice, but it betrayed him.

  
“I… I want to stay with you.”

That seemed like one of his old tricks. Use the captor’s feelings… Persuade him to let him go and then get the chance to slid his throat. But he knew deep inside that he wouldn't be able to kill him, maybe he could fuck Kaz, that would be better.  
“I.. Want you.” But it felt so unlike him to speak his mind like this. He realized it then, Kaz had probably injected him with a stronger truth serum. That must be the reason…

“What the fuck are you saying?”

Now he got the Commander’s attention.

“I… I’m still here Kaz.” His voice was also breaking.

 

Kaz took one knife from one of his guards and pointed it to his neck.

  
“You are not here, you were never with me to begin with. It was all a lie, how could I be so fool? Isn’t this who you really are? Just a complete liar? Do you even know yourself Ocelot? Or do you also lie to yourself all the time so you won’t feel anything?”

  
The knife was stabbed in his right arm. But his words hurt more than this.

“Do you know what’s like to bleed for him? To be 10 days tortured wishing they’d just kill you? Thinking that I had to stay strong for him… It could have been so easy, just telling them where he was and get over it. I’d had saved myself but no, they didn’t hear a word from my mouth. Not even when they teared up my fingernails, one by one… cut my fingers one by one… Until they chopped my entire arm and threw it to the dogs. All for him. I think I don’t have anymore blood or tears to offer him. What about you, Ocelot? Do you still want to sacrifice yourself for him?”

He was bleeding more and more but he let Kaz charge his revenge against him. Physical pain would make him forget about his broken mind if he concentrated. Maybe it was just best to feel the pain so it would shut his mind off.

“Cutting you up is not gonna bring my limbs back, nor is going to change the fact that he betrayed me. I know that.” Miller’s voice was soft, he seemed to have realized this was in vain.

“Y-you are wrong, stop feeling sorry for yourself. That’s just too easy.” Ocelot managed to whisper.

Kaz removed the knife from his arm and made a small cut on the right side of his chest. Then he stabbed him again on his right thigh, leaving the knife on his flesh.

 

 

“One more time, do it but harder. I want to hear him scream.”

  
The Commander hit one of his soldiers with his crutch and the man charged the pods again against him, harder and longer. It was no use, but if Kaz wanted to hear him he would. If this meant the broken man would feel satisfied, he would scream for him.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open, the pain was too much and he screamed like never in his life. He was exhausted of keeping his mask, of doing everything for Big Boss. His subconscious was playing him tricks again. He was just a tool, Big Boss could use him as he pleased and then toss him away like he did with Kazuhira Miller. Once the Diamond Dogs’ XO had bled enough for John, he would be of no more of use.

The same would happen with Venom Snake, whom Ocelot had also grown fond of. He could never truly shape him like John though, Venom was just too pure.

And of course, the same would happen to himself.

He wanted to hate Kaz like he did at first, 9 years ago when they were forced to meet and work together. But the more they spend time together, the more he grow fond of him. After all, there was no one in this whole world who could understand him like he did. It was different than with John, who maybe understood him but he didn’t care, or was just too egocentric to even notice his feelings. Kazuhira understood, and challenged him, pushed him to the edge with every word and touch, with every fight and every seduction.

 _What was this all for?_  
Kaz’s words lingered in his head. He would reply back by pronouncing his made up speech again about Big Boss’s dream.

What did he really want?

 

If he had to be honest, right now he wanted to be with Kaz.

 

 

He felt numb, and watched how one of the soldiers approached him, while Miller sat on a chair in front of him, he held his red scarf in his lap as if it were a kitty.

The guard removed the knives from his flesh. It hurt, but his face hurt so much that he couldn’t make any expression. He wished they removed the leash too.

“Big Boss w-would be … proud of you…A little messy for my taste though”

He smiled weakly at the XO while complimenting the torture and coughed, feeling now the lack of air.

Kaz stood up and unzipped Ocelot’s pants.  
“You filthy son of a bitch, then why are you hard?”

Before Ocelot could answer, Kaz went to his knees and started licking his dick slowly while his hand pulled his pants to his knees. After removing his glove, he touched his ass and fucked his asshole by shoving one finger. Ocelot tried not to moan but having the commander to his knees sucking him, while his own guards were watching was too arousing.

Kaz removed the dick from his mouth. “Tell me Ocelot, did Snake fuck you when you met him?” Ocelot knew Kaz was aware that he had been in contact with John to report on Diamond Dog’s activities.  
“By how your body rejects my fingers I think nothing happened. What do you say?” Kaz continued, that taunt was too painful.

“I.. I sucked his dick. I wanted him to fuck me but he just asked me about you. It was so irritating....” It slipped without him wanting to, it must have been the truth serum still having an effect on him.

“I should just have my men fuck you then…” Miller spoke so that his two guards could hear.

Ocelot complained “No, I..I want you to do it.”

“Too bad I don’t fuck liars like you.”

“But you suck their cocks anyway, commander?”

Miller stood up and pushed the leash, pushing their faces closer.

“I’d be more careful with choosing my words if I were you, or I may just decide to kill you.” The warning seemed too soft. Kaz bit Ocelot’s lower lip and pulled away.

The soldiers shifted in their places a little, wondering if their Commander would really kill Ocelot after all.

Miller faced them.

“You are dismissed. Go back to your positions.” He ordered in a low voice.

“S-sir, are you sure?” One of them couldn’t help but ask, though he wanted to make sure Miller didn’t do anything crazy.  
Everyone at mother base had always been aware that there was something going on between the commander and the tactical instructor, a couple of weeks ago they would definitely place their bets on the two of them acknowledging their romantic relationship rather than killing each other.

But now the two guards felt that Miller would just kill Ocelot. Or cut his dick like an enraged wife.

“Leave me alone with him.” The Commander Turned his back on them, still holding the scarf on his only hand. The soldiers nodded and left the room.

Kaz hanged the scarf on his own neck and got closer to Ocelot. He grabbed his chin and made him look up. There were tears on his light eyes.  
Miller said nothing and removed the leash, throwing it to the floor. Then he unlocked the handcuffs with a skillful movement and Ocelot fell on top of him. Kaz struggled to hold him, feeling how the blood from his wounds was staining his own clothes.

 

  
Kaz felt a knot on his stomach while he held the bleeding man. He was sure Ocelot would kill him now. It didn’t mattered, he got it coming, this new reality was unbearable, he was a failure, unable to protect MSF back then, and now, he was unable to protect Diamond Dogs, it was just a smoke screen according to Big Boss… All his and Venom’s hard work was labelled as Smoke Screen, as a decoy so Big Boss could build the real Outer Heaven, and Kaz was not invited. He couldn’t protect himself from this unbearable pain. He just wanted to die.

The older man fell to his knees, and Kaz fell next. Ocelot’s head resting on his shoulder, over his own red scarf. Kaz took the knife from his belt and placed it on the other man’s hand. Then he grabbed his head and made Ocelot look at him.

 

“One will have to kill the other, right? What are you waiting for? Make me pay for what I just did to you Ocelot. Kill me before I kill your beloved John.” The words _kill_ and _john_ on the same sentence seemed so rare for him that it felt like a nightmare.

Still, Ocelot pushed Kaz to the floor and kissed him. Kaz responded eager, pulling their bodies close. If Kaz had to die, what better way than doing it by kissing one of Big Boss’s loved ones?  
Just for one last time.  
Wasn’t this betrayal too? He didn’t care if Ocelot killed him now, the only ones who could end his life were Big Boss and Ocelot, no one else. And what better way of dying, than having a great time?

Ocelot broke the kiss and grabbed the knife. “I won’t kill you Kaz, at least not now.” He smirked and threw the knife away.

Kaz shifted his body positioning him on top. He could do it only because Ocelot was too tired to fight him, or maybe he just wanted Kaz to do as he pleased.

“I hate you” the blonde growled and bit his neck. “I hate you so much”

 

Ocelot decided not to speak, his right arm was aching because of the knife stab so he laid on the floor waiting for the commander to do as he pleased.

He raised his left arm and held Kaz’s head, entangling his fingers on his messed hair.

Even though Kaz wanted to be angry at him and not to kiss him again, he let himself go and kissed him while he removed his dick from his pants. He didn’t want to admit it but he was also hard and wanted to fuck him.

The kiss was desperate, needy and violent.  
He didn’t want to look at his face or Ocelot would see his true feelings.

 

“Lay on your stomach and show me your ass.”

Ocelot obeyed and felt how Kaz pulled his boots and pants off, leaving him naked except for his shirt and gloves. He was expecting the treatment to be harsh so he rested his elbows on the floor and waited.

“On your knees, raise your ass”  
His voice was low and husky.

“Yes commander”  
Ocelot made an involuntary gesture of pain but smirked at him. He was now feeling his own blood trailing from his right thigh down to the floor.

“Don’t fake it like you are happy about this, you told me you wanted him to fuck you. Tough luck, today I’m taking you.”  
There was a glimpse of hurt in his voice. Adam couldn’t place if Miller was jealous of Big Boss or himself.

 

“Do you want me to say your name while you fuck me, Kaz?”

Ocelot’s voice was low and sexy.

“Do as you like, I don’t give a shit about you.”

Kaz tried to sound cold but he was rather angry instead and Ocelot, who was on his knees looking at the floor, knew Miller was blushing.

He felt Kaz’s fingers opening his ass cheeks and then, his hot tongue circling his entrance. He wasn’t expecting it.  
Trying to relax, he stretched his back like a cat and moaned. Kaz was too busy licking him, making sure he was wet enough for him that he didn’t care hearing his moan.

Ocelot was unsure if he had to show how pleased he was or not, so he just held his breath and tried not to moan hard.

He didn’t know if Kaz’s tongue was on fire or if he himself was so horny that he couldn’t take it any longer.

“K-Kaz…” He didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t want to sound so needy but the fucking truth serum was still affecting him. It seemed his resistance was broken somehow, or he just didn’t want to admit that he was using it as an excuse to speak his mind. Yes, truth serum did not have an effect on him, it was only his mind making himself believe it so he could speak his mind…

“I want you to fuck me, please” yes, so needy.

 

Usually Ocelot was the one who would always approach Kaz first and would end up fucking him. The commander himself would surrender after putting on a little fight, which both of them knew it was their foreplay, a game of seduction where Kaz would reject him over and over again, until both of them couldn’t take it any longer and they would have sex. Ocelot always got what he wanted, and being inside the defyant and salty Diamond Dog’s XO, having him at his mercy turned him on more than being fucked. It was his most simplest and raw desire, to possess him and claimed him his.

Being fucked by Miller was rather new. Ocelot would always win their games, so he always got to top him. Kaz didn’t complained though, as he enjoyed not being in control for once. It was hard to be the one who decided everything on mother base, even Venom waited for his approval, with exceptions, like the discussion of bringing Quiet to base or not. Ocelot won that round. And of course, that night he made sure Kaz forgot about Quiet’s arrival by teasing and fucking him all night. The next day he was so tired than he had forgotten she was even on base.

He now felt eager to feel Miller taking control as he felt his tongue fucking his ass slowly. He moved his hips impatiently and his hole relaxed. Kaz now fucked him with two fingers while he licked and placed small bites on his ass cheeks, slowly going in and out, and spreading them inside his ass. He then added a third finger pushing it inside.

 

“Are you sure Big Boss didn’t fuck you? Your ass is perfect. Now, Turn around and suck my dick, unless you want me to just jerk off by looking at your ass.”

Ocelot turned around and with a faint playful smile he took Miller’s cock in his mouth, taking his time to pass his lips and tongue over all of it. He felt his hand forcing him to take him deeper into his mouth, and he did so.

“I’m sure you prefer his cock, huh? After all he’s bigger than me. I remember how hard it was to deepthroat him, sometimes he made me wanna puke, bastard.” Kaz gripped Ocelot’s hair while he fucked his mouth.

Ocelot however was comfortable with Kaz’s size. It fit into his mouth almost perfectly, as if they were a match. What a stupid thought. He had a nice size, Ocelot had always enjoyed sucking him. He curled his lips smiling a little.

Kaz lifted his head “what’s so funny?”

“Your cock Miller, I love it.”

“Shut up and turn around, let’s see if you really love it once I’ve fucked you.”

Ocelot turned around and lifted his ass. He gritted his teeth as his wounds were still bothering him, he didn’t want to pass out for the loss of blood, he could still take it. He wanted to be taken by Kaz.

 

He brushed his cock on his asshole, taunting him.

Being in control with his pain made him feel alive, and if he concentrated in his physical pain he would forget that Kaz was fucking him out of revenge, he wasn’t sure that he really loved him anymore. _For one last time I’ll pretend he loves me_ , he thought.

Kaz rubbed his dick between his cheeks, passing through his hole but without entering him. He grabbed his waist, spit on his cock and continued to rub against his, giving himself an assjob. Ocelot could feel Kaz going harder and hotter. It was terrible to tease this way, but he loved feeling that he was being used. He wanted Miller to fuck him already, but he also wanted to make him come this way and feel his cum on his back.

He didn’t realize he had been moving his hips and ass, accompanying his rubbing movements and was breathing hard.

 

“You love to tease me, Commander. I wish you would fuck me already. Or is this all you got?”  
Ocelot managed to breathe his tease, and just in time.

Kaz growled and slipped his cock inside his ass, going deeper with each thrust. Once he was completely inside him, he leaned and grabbed his shirt, pulling it to his shoulders so he could see his naked back.

He was flawless, except for the scars which would probably stay on his body now, thanks to Kaz, there hadn’t been anyone who could have managed to touch him. Big Boss had only left him a mark on his neck, Kaz would deal with it later.

 

Big Boss stole everything from him, and now Kaz wanted to steal his friend-sometimes-lover, Ocelot. But Kaz knew there was an easiest option. If you wanted to take down your enemy’s ally, why don’t simply kill them and end of the story? He knew deep inside that he wanted something more, and that Big Boss was just part of the reason, the other part was his own feelings for the man he was fucking.

Ocelot breathed slowly, trying to balance the mix of pain and pleasure. Kaz licked his back and gave him kisses, sucking his skin and leaving love marks, which Ocelot didn’t mind.

Then he started moving fast again, pushing into him with a steady rhythm. “If I had my other arm it’d be more fun, but for now you have settle with this.” He mentioned, rather worried about his performance. Adam noticed this and started moaning. It was no use hiding it any longer and if Miller didn’t like it he’d let him know.

“Don’t stop please…”  
Yes, he enjoyed feeling like a complete slut.

 

Miller was different from John, knowing his past as a womanizer he knew he had plenty of experience and to be honest, his performance surprised him, the man did know what he was doing and how to touch him. Though he was different to Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller did share a couple of things with John, probably because of their relationship they had both shaped each other’s tastes until they found the exact way to make things work. Ocelot was curious about this but he knew he had no right in asking Miller about that, it would only open a wound. Unlike John however, he teased more.

Kaz fastened his thrusts and allowed himself to moan.  
Feeling full and feeling each push that hit his prostate made Ocelot leave the pain at a second level. His right arm still hurt and he couldn’t move it but he put his weight on it placing his elvow on the floor and grabbing his cock with the other hand, jerking off.

“You are so deep inside me.” He had forgotten how good it felt to take it by the ass and didn’t think that after this he and Kaz would ever have sex again so he focused on enjoying it while he could.

After all this could be their last time together.

He felt Kaz gripping his left butt cheek and breathing hard, coming inside him. He remained a couple of seconds with his cock buried inside him, enjoying his warmth.

 

“Move your hand” he ordered while he removed himself from his ass. His voice was more imperative than ever, treating him like one of the new recruits.

He obeyed reluctantly, maybe he would leave him like this and leave, he thought.

“Now, turn on your back and face me”

When he did that, Miller’s lips and tongue were on his lips while he topped him and pumped his dick with his left hand. Deepening the kiss they both moaned and Ocelot came into his hand.

 

  
Kaz buried his face on Ocelot’s neck until their breathings normalized.

“Shit what have I done” Kaz’s anger seemed to have washed away with the sex and he was now regretting what happened. He sat down and put on his pants.

“Wait… - Ocelot was still on the floor, with blood on his chest, arm and leg. -are you regretting what, exactly? The torture or the fuck?"

Kaz didn’t reply and slowly made his way to the first aid kit. Since things could get a little heated, having one of these at Room 101 was essential.

“I respect your kinks Miller, but please don’t make such a show just to fuck me. You could have just asked.” Ocelot was slowly going back to his ‘let’s annoy Miller’ mood. Though that seemed to belong to a past… things were different now.

“You deserved it for not telling me the truth before.” Kaz got up slowly and took a first care kit.

They continued their argument while Kaz helped Ocelot treat his wounds.

 

“You left a lot of marks on me.” He said it as a compliment rather than a complaint.

Kaz was busy cleaning one of his wounds and didn’t answer.

“I know why you did it.”  
Yes, he did. Miller was claiming him.

“Shut up, liar.” Now he was blushing.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t know either because I used self hypnosis? I could hypnotize you too, you know? I could make you forget about Big Boss and love me instead.”

Ocelot tried to laugh at the stupidity of their conversation, but both his body and mind hurt as hell.

Kaz did not laugh. “If you could do that, would you stay with me?”

“You know, after I realized the truth I went straight to you. You are the only one I can trust Kaz. and I think I don’t really have to hypnotize you to make you love me...”

“Then… Make me forget you. It’d be easier for both. I couldn’t stand it if you… If you leave my side.” Kaz tried his best not to sound needy and hurt in front of him. 

“No, I’ll be right by your side. I won’t leave.”

“I know you are lying, but I wish that was true.” Kaz smiled weakly while he cleaned the blood off his chest.

 

They remained in silence while Ocelot’s wounds were taken care off.

“Just tell me one thing, what do you feel for me?” Kaz’s voice was somewhat broken.

“You already know what I feel for you. If not I would have just slid your throat. Consider yourself lucky.”

“I couldn't go harder on you. Consider yourself lucky.” Kaz smirked but he suddenly said. “Lay down… You look pale.”

  
Adam rested his head on the floor, he was dizzy and the world was spinning. He didn’t want to lose consciousness, not now that he was with Kaz. But he just passed out.

 

 

Ocelot woke up in a bed he recognized as Kaz’s. He was indeed in the commander’s room.

He remembered everything. Miller went so far as to torture him. He was so twisted that he really enjoyed it and thought it was the proof that Miller loved him. 

Their difference was that Ocelot usually did not show any feelings, and Kaz was led by them, blinding him. That could lead to him killing his victim in a rage attack, but Ocelot still tried to understand what Miller was going through, it was not easy. He was not making things easier.

 

He heard a voice talking to him and he recognized it as John, no, Venom.  
The man had been a medic so Miller probably asked him to treat his wounds.

“S-snake”

“I see you are awake. How are you feeling?” Venom’s voice was too soft.

“Like shit”

“Good, because that’s how you look.”

“Where’s..”

“He’s sleeping next to you. Said he wouldn’t leave until you were ok, but he needed to rest so…” Venom pointed at the blonde who curled up at Ocelot’s side, his left hand shyly touching his right one.

“I should have been here to stop him, I’m sorry Ocelot. I can’t allow my two best men to kill each other. I already had a talk with him.” Venom's voice was serious and he could see his worried face.

“Boss, this is between Miller and me. But I think we sorted it out already.”

“I know you did.- there was a playful smile on his scarred lips - Alright, I had to give you stitches here and there, but the cuts were not deep. The only one who will probably leave a scar is the one next to your heart. There wasn’t much I could do.”

“How romantic.” Ocelot tried to laugh but his whole body ached.

“You two are going to rest for at least 72 hours. I’m also up to taking a couple of days to rest and go over the recent events…” Adamska knew Venom was one of the most affected one.

“I understand if you hate me Boss. After all I was the one who-”

“Ocelot, it’s all right. - Venom placed a hand on his forehead and made Adam feel like a child- We’ll talk about that later. Stay with Kaz, he needs you, you need each other.”

Adam watched Venom go to the door, before turning back “But please don’t kill each other, ok?”

Venom left Kaz’s room and when the door closed, he curled into Kaz’s arms.  
He wouldn't let it be the last time. Next time, probably when they woke up he thought, he would have his revenge on him.

“Next time it’ll be your time to beg, Kaz” he thought before falling asleep.

Yes. There will be definitely a next time.


End file.
